ADIOS EMMA SWAN
by EvilGween
Summary: SQ.ONE-SHOT Una pequeña historia en honor a la salida de JMO de OUAT.


**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

 ****En este Fic no hay nada de CS****

-Henry coloca la mesa, la cena esta lista- Pidió Regina desde la cocina de la mansión Mills.

El chico pauso el videojuego y con un bufido se levantó del sofá.

-Todo yo y ¿Qué hará mamá?- Soltó

-Ella irá a buscar una botella de vino ¿verdad Emma?

-Estoy en eso- Contestó la rubia dirigiéndose al despacho de su amiga.

Una vez listos todos, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron su cena.

-¿Puedo hacer un brindis?- Preguntó Henry

-Claro ¿Por qué brindamos chico?- Dijo Emma

-Por tu nueva oportunidad ma, por que seas feliz en el bosque encantado.

La pequeña familia se quedó en silencio, cada uno asimilando lo que se venía en los siguientes días.

-Salud- Dijo Regina acompañada de un suspiro.

La noche siguió entre pláticas, risas y algunas anécdotas.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando te dije que era tu hijo?- Preguntó Henry.

Emma sonrió ante el recuerdo y contestó:

-Hago buenos niños.

Regina soltó una carcajada provocando una risa más discreta en la rubia.

-Ya en serio- Dijo la morena cuando se recuperó.

-Estaba preocupada, tenía miedo, ansiedad entre muchas emociones más, durante el trayecto a Storybrook no dejaba de pensar en los padres del chico…

-¿Pensabas en la posibilidad de una Reina Malvada como madre de tu hijo?- Interrumpió Regina

-No, pero en cuanto te vi supe que tenía que conocerte más, tenías algo que no me hacía confiar plenamente.

-Me desafiabas

-Tú lo provocabas- Contestó Emma

-Estaba protegiendo a Henry.

-Protegías tu maldición, tu venganza- Dijo la rubia con diversión.

-Hay que relajarnos un poco- Intervino Henry al notar la intensidad de la plática

-Cortaste mi manzano Swan- Dijo la alcaldesa con fingido enfado.

Emma sonrió, revolvió el pelo de su hijo y suspiro.

-Lo haría de nuevo con tal de llegar a este momento, es más, repetiría cada una de nuestras aventuras si eso me trajera frente a ustedes nuevamente.

Los tres se miraron y continuaron disfrutando de su velada.

-Me iré a dormir, no beban mucho mamás- Comentó Henry después de una hora más de plática.

-Descansa cariño.

-Te veo mañana chico.

-Por supuesto ma ¿No te irías sin despedirte de tu hijo verdad?

-Eso nunca- Contestó firmemente Emma.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaban y junto a ellas las botellas de vino, ya entrada la madrugada ambas mujeres reían sin razón alguna.

-La voy a echar de menos señorita Swan.

-Sabes que lo tengo que hacer, lo necesito, además mis padres me necesitan en el Bosque Encantado.

-Te necesitamos en Storybrook también.

-¿Me necesitas?- Preguntó Emma ya confundida por el alcohol.

-Claro que te necesito, Henry también…Storybrook en general.

La rubia soltó un sonoro suspiro, tomó su copa y dio un largo trago.

-No era la respuesta que esperaba- Murmuro

La morena la escucho sin embargo fingió no hacerlo y dejó pasar el momento.

-Deberías venir conmigo, es decir tú y nuestro hijo… seríamos un gran reino ¿Te imaginas?

La alcaldesa lo hizo, se imaginó aquel escenario y sonrió, sonrió porque parecía ser el final feliz que veía esperando desde décadas atrás.

-No puedo dejar el pueblo ¿Qué pasaría con los habitantes que se quedaron?

-Alguien tomara el mando, déjalos… ven conmigo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente, por sus cabezas pasaban cientos de imágenes de momentos vividos: Neverland, humo rosa, espejos encantados, árboles mutilados, incendios, portales, maldiciones rotas, maldiciones lanzadas, maldiciones y más maldiciones.

-Emma

-Regina

Sus miradas seguían fijas, cada una pensando en todo el trabajo que les había costado llegar hasta aquella bizarra situación, sus peleas, discusiones, sus enojos, también las miradas cómplices, la mezcla de magias, la tensión que siempre se sentía cuando compartían el mismo espacio.

-¿Deberíamos hacerlo?-Preguntó la morena recortando el espacio que las separaba

-Lo hemos retrasado por años ¿No crees que lo merecemos?- Dijo Emma con valentía gracias al alcohol.

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo, solo eran ellas dos, sus labios apenas y se rosaron cuando una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de ambas, ya nada existía a su alrededor, lo habían prolongado tanto que cada segundo que pasaba les sabía a gloria.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la rubia cuando por fin se separaron.

-¿Por qué lo haces justo cuando te vas a ir?- Contestó la morena ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

-Creo que sigo teniendo miedo- Murmuro Emma- Miedo de quedarme y ser feliz.

-Tal vez aún no es nuestro momento- Agrego Regina.

-Eres la madre de mi hijo, creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir nuestro momento ideal.

-¿Esto va a cambiar algo entre nosotras?

-Claro que no, Regina eres una persona muy especial para mí, lo último que quiero es cambiar lo que hemos creado- Dijo la rubia convencida.

-¿Y si lo hicimos sólo por la borrachera?

La rubia rió y con un tierno gesto miro a Regina.

-Claro que lo hicimos por la borrachera, de no ser así ¿No crees que esto hubiera pasado hace meses?

Regina asintió, puso su mano sobre el rosto de Emma y acaricio el contorno de su cara.

-Tus ojos son muy intensos, voy a extrañar el tratar de descubrir su color.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo Emma y se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto la alcaldesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no, no… claro que no Regina, es sólo que si me quedo un minuto más no podré irme y realmente lo necesito- Aclaró la rubia rápidamente.

-¿Por qué Emma?

-Necesito crecer como persona, quiero ser el amor que me gustaría encontrar.

La alcaldesa guardó silencio, se levantó y caminó a su habitación, posteriormente la rubia salió de la mansión y se dirigió a loft de sus padres donde sólo se encontraban algunas maletas regadas.

.

.

.

-Sheriff pronto nos veremos- Dijo Zelena con la pequeña Robín en brazos- Y no te preocupes que cuidare de los tuyos.

Emma la abrazo y agradeció.

Hizo lo mismo con su hijo, le dio un tierno beso y le susurro algunas cosas en el oído.

Regina abrió el portal sin mirar a la rubia, sabía que era un poco egoísta su actitud pero no podía evitar sentir que nuevamente su felicidad se le escapaba.

-Tranquila- Escucho que le decían por la espalda- Sabes dónde estoy y donde encontrarme, no me voy de ti, sólo nos pongo en una mejor situación.

-No entiendo- Contesto Regina sin voltear aún.

-Esperamos muchos años para dar un gran paso como el de ayer, pero aun no estamos preparadas puesto que tu aún te quieres quedar y yo irme.

-No es nuestro momento- Regina repitió lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

-Pero algún día lo será… ¿Me esperarás?

-Espere toda una vida para vengarme ¿Tú crees que no podría esperar un poco más para llegar a mi final feliz?

La rubia le regaló una media sonrisa y con un abrazo por la espalda se despidió. Salto al portal dejando su vida en Storybrook atrás.

Los habitantes del pueblo que habían ido a despedirse se empezaron a dispersar quedando únicamente las hermanas Mills y Henry.

-Iré con mi tía a su casa ¿Nos acompañas?- Pregunto el joven.

-Adelántense, en un momento más los veo ahí- Respondió la morena dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la comisaría.

Cuando llego al edificio entró, caminó a la oficina de su amiga y se quedó firme al ver la chaqueta roja puesta en el respaldo de su silla.

-No querías que te olvidara ¿verdad?- Dijo a la nada.

Tomo la prenda, la olió con cariño y sin pensarlo se la puso.

-Adiós Emma Swan.

 **Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot, quise hacerlo en honor a la salida de Jmo de OUAT, realmente creo que fue un golpe fuerte para la serie, pero me pongo a pensarlo más y digo ¿En serio puede estar peor la serie? Jaja**

 **Como sea, esperemos que esto sea para bien, tanto de la actriz como de la serie en general (Sin Emma ya no habrá tanto Hook… ojalá)**

 **Estaba pensando en hacer una versión MORRILLA de la salida de Jmo ¿Les interesa? Si es así díganmelo y con gusto la escribo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
